


Peace and Quiet

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo
Genre: F/M, sexual tension is my favorite narrative tool, that stuff was sent from heaven above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: On a rare occurrence, all their burdens go to sleep when they're supposed to.And all you can hear in the house is a gentle creaking.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Peace and Quiet

"Shags, oh my God do you hear that?"

Shaggy looked up from his comic book with a start, "Like hear what!?" He was still thoroughly winded from the terror of the week. As much as he loved TV, there was nothing fun about being sucked into one. Much less by a gross, pink, zombie-demon thing.

He really missed when the big baddies were just bitter morons hiding under silicon masks.

His eyes shot to Daphne who had curled up on the other side of the couch reading a knock-off of Cosmopolitan.

She gave him a relaxed grin as she replied, "I hear absolutely nothing." Shag raised an eyebrow and huffed, glad he almost had a mental breakdown over nothing. But then he caught onto what she was saying and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, no screaming, or barking, or whining, or conning in any way shape or form."

Daphne nodded and let out a contented sigh.

"I was starting to think that Flim Flam and Scrappy were the real demons in our life since they never just shut the fuck up."

He giggled and she began to scoot closer to him as she continued, "I was about to just start running my head against a cheese grater to drown it out." Shag smiled when Daphne grabbed gently onto his hand and locked their fingers together.

"Jesus Daph, you're definitely the expert at providing a romantic setting with that sort of imagery floating around in my head." He replied as she moved to straddle his hips, now sitting in his lap.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted and their constant babbling is taking my mind to incredibly dark places." 

Shaggy shook his head and turned toward her, "Freddie would be so disappointed in your lack of patience." Daphne rested her free hand on his on his jaw, gently stroking it with her thumb.

"True, but Velma would be proud as hell."

"Agreed."

These were the rare moments in their lives where things were actually quiet enough for them both to think, so they were able to just sit together on the couch.

That's where they felt at home.

They'd mainly just stay like that for hours, talking about either the dumbest shit or the deep stuff. It could go anywhere but it always felt important regardless of whatever the hell they were talking about.

Of course there were the times when Daphne interrupted him mid-sentence with a kiss. Chaste or otherwise.

That indicated that she had stopped paying attention a long time ago and was just admiring the most important person in the universe.

At the moment, Daphne had grabbed onto the collar of Shag's shirt and had dragged him up to her lips.

Everything felt golden when there was no distance between them, Shag always said that to her when it was just the two of them and she wouldn't fail to roll her eyes and tell him he sounded like the main character of a Hallmark movie.

But she liked his Hallmark cheesiness and he knew it

As they pulled apart he opened his eyes and said, "Like kissing an angel."

Another favorite of his.

One that made her groan and giggle.

"Loser."

"Yeah? Well joke's on you 'cause I'm your loser."

"Lucky me."

He rested his head on her shoulder, she could feel his soft breath on her collarbone as his hands rested on her hips.

"Make yourself at home honored guest."

"No problemo."

He stifled a yawn and and nuzzled further into the crook of her neck, eliciting a shiver from Daph.

"Oops, sorry!"

"You did that on purpose asshole. You can't pretend to forget I'm ticklish every time we're on this damn couch." Her actions and her words contradicted each other as she began to rub his back.

"Not my fault that I strive to be as close to you as humanly possible."

He held in a laugh at the sound of her fake gagging, "Ugh whatever rom com, next thing you know you'll be proposing to me in an airplane or something."

"What would happen if I did that just to spite you?" He pressed a kiss to her neck.

She shivered again, "I would throw you out of the plane."

"Truly your love for me knows no bounds." He planted another one on her jawline.

Her response was a content sigh, squeezing him closer to her, "Especially when you stop using Hallmark cards as your flirting guide."

"You'll miss it the second I stop." He lazily blew along the shell of her ear.

"A- Absolutely false." They were both whispering now.

"You are not known for your skills in lying Daph."

Their bickering was abruptly cut off by another one of Shag's yawns.

Daphne then said at normal volume, "Hey you wanna go to bed? You're becoming a corpse."

"And you complain about my Hallmark lines."

"Shag, sleep is important."

She peeked out the window across the room from them, seeing how dark it was through the curtains and that they had both been downstairs a lot longer than they had planned.

"No can do Daph, this is the rare time I can be lazy and cuddle you and talk about food and comic books and stuff." She grinned, "If I go to sleep than the magic of actually being able to hear you is over."

She hugged him tightly, pulling him in closer as she answered him softly, almost whispering.

"You say that like I'm not going up with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request from my blog, this one takes place during 13 Ghosts but I tried to be vague-ish because I know not many people have seen it. If you're Shaphne trash like me though you should probably watch it because they're basically married the whole show.


End file.
